Christmas Love Bah Humbug
by puffin
Summary: My 1st try at a BakuraRyou fic. Ryou's an angel that has to try to show Bakura, a human, the mean behind love and Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas?….Love?….bah humbug

A/N Ok everyone this a Christmas story that I am hoping to have done before Christmas. I know I'm in the middle of another story but I am having trouble with it. I will get the next chapter for it up soon. But until then I hope this one will do. Like I said it's a Christmas one and for a change of pace it's a Bakura and Ryou one. I may have them ooc and I'm sorry about it. There is talk about incest but this this not a story with incest. I just want to make sure I get that out there so no flames about it. Also I have picture of what everyone looks like in the clothes I was talking about and if you want to see them just let me know and I'll email you them. Also I don't like this title to much. If you can think of a new title that works better please let me know. As always I hope you like it. Well on with the story.

Also I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or anyone from the anime or mangas. I do own the character Lady Christmas. Please don't steal her.

Chapter 1

Up in the heaven there was a woman who was walking throw the fluffy white snow that seems to sparkle in what looked like to be an early morning light. She reached out with one pale porcelain hand and dust off the snow on a fallen log before sitting down.

She knew the lay of the land so well she didn't have to look to know the trees were bare but covered with snow. The pine trees that dotted the land were also cover in the same snow. Off in the distance could be heard a waterfall. In front of the woman was a frozen lake. The snow didn't look like it had been touched or anyone had ever walked in it.

The woman herself was a beauty. She had long flowing hair to about the middle of her back. It was light brown with red and blonde highlights that look gold in the light. She wears it in soft curled as it fell down her back. She was about five foot five inches with porcelain skin of milky white color.

Her face was oval. Her eyes are a green, a bright green that was always sparkled like an emerald. Her checks had a hit of pink in them as if she had been outside in the cold for a while. She had a small up turned noise and her lips were a soft pink that always had a smile on them.

She wears a long green dress that fell to the floor. It started at the waist and flared out. It covered her bare feet. She didn't wear shoes for it was never cold or even felt cold. The dress was trimmed in white fur around the bottom, at the end of each sleeve around her wrist and around the collar of the dress. The collar start at the left shoulder then went down and cross her chest then back up the right shoulder then back across the shoulder blades and back at the left shoulder. The front was low enough to show just a hint of cleavage and the top her breast.

On top of her head sat a halo that was made of holly berries and the green thorny leaves. It rested just on top her brown hair. There wont any candles or anything like that.

As she sat on the log she looked into the frozen lake. The lake let her see down to Earth. She loved to just seat here and watch the humans as they busied themselves with their life. The few animal of this forest had gathered around her. To her left was a deer that had tan fur with white dots and it tail was white under it.

To her right were two bunnies that where white like the snow. A black fox jumped into lap. It curled up and looked like it was going off to sleep. A few blue birds where in the trees near by.

She smiled at the animals when they showed up. "Let's see what the humans are up to." She said as she looked back to the lake. The lake started to shimmer before calming down to show some of the humans. It showed all over the world going form country to country. From the states, UK, China and so on.

The lake then came to rest on a group of teenage boys some where in Japan. The lady smiled as she watches them. There were seven of them. It would seem there were two sets of twins and everyone seems to be friends.

One set of twins had sandy blond hair. One of them had spikier hair then the other one and had markings under his eyes. They where about five foot five inches. The both of them are wearing jewel and the same outfit. Leather pants with long sleeves shirt that was off white with normal shoes.

The other set had tri-color hair that was spike up in the shape of a leaf or star. They had black hair with red tips and each had golden bangs that framed there faces. Both had the same milky white skin but that was where their similarity ended.

One was taller then the other. He had what looked like bond lighting bots going throw his hair. Narrowed red, crimson red eyes. He was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt under a black jacket and black shoes.

The other was smaller then his twin around five foot two inches. He was the smallest in the group. He didn't have the blond lighting bolts. His eyes were big and round. They where the color of amethyst. His face was more round this his taller twin and look like a little child. He looked like he still had some of his baby fat but didn't look fat just right. He looked like he was 12 maybe 13 years old at most. He was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt under a hooded shirt and white and black shoes.

The lady then looked at the other three. One was blond with honey brown eyes. He was one of the tallest out of the group around five foot eight inches and had playfulness about him like a puppy. He was wearing blue pants with black belt. A black shirt with a zipper going up the front. Over it was wearing a light almost pale pink jacked with black shoes.

The blond was sitting next to the taller of the two tri-color haired boys and on his other side was the tallest of the group around six foot. This young man had cinnamon brown hair and deep icy blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with black pants and black shoes. His arm was around the blond holding him close. The two sandy blond hair where next to him. The sandy blond with the spikes was sitting in the other lap cuddling up very close.

On the other side of the smaller of the tri-colored haired boy was one with white hair. He was about the same high as the tall tri-color haired boy and that was around five feet four inches. The boy had eyes that were narrowed and shifted around a lot. They were the color of rusty red and didn't seem to trust anyone. He was wearing a light blue shirt under a long sleeve black jacket. He was also wearing grayish pants with normal black shoes. He looked like he was just seating there as the rest where talking and laughing.

The lady had looked into each of there hearts to see they were all in love with someone in the group. All but the white haired one. He wasn't in love and didn't understand it or the meaning behind Christmas. He seems to think it was a useless emotion that made you week and was for fools. He also seems to think Christmas was a holiday that was twisted by the corporeal business world to be able to push material stuff on everyone.

As the lake shimmered again then turned back into a frozen lake the lady looked to her animal friends. "Well it looks like we have another Scrooge on our hands. We need someone that can help him see what love and Christmas is all about." After some thinking she smiled. "And I think I know who I should send to help him out." She said as she held her hand out and a blue bird landed on her finger. "Find Ryou and tell him Lady Christmas wants to see him." The bird gave a chirped as in responds then flew off to find Ryou.

The lady, who was know as the sprit of Christmas also know as the Lady of Christmas or just know as Lady Christmas, just sat there petting the fox as she smile. Yes Ryou would help out the white haired boy and show him what love was about and how it's needed in life to be happy. She just hoped Ryou would be able to handler the job without it affecting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas?….Love?….bah humbug

A/N Thanks to all that review my last chapter. I know this is one of my shorter chapters that I have written and I hope you all forgive me for it. I have worked hard on it and in my eyes it didn't' turn out as well as I would like but how you all like this one. Well not much more to say but on with the story.

Chapter 2

In another part of heaven there was a small one story house. It has a white picked fence going around it and a gate of same color in the middle. The grass in the yard was a healthy green with a sidewalk in the middle of it heading up to the two stairs that lead up to the porch.

On either side of the stairs was a small flower garden of different flowers. Some tulips, lily, buttercups, chrysanthemum and marigold along with others. It very beautiful and well taken care of.

The porch had two columns at the doorway then one in each corner with railing running between them. They were white but the floor was a light blue. On the left side was a porch swing that was also a light blue.

For the house itself the door was a light blue and set in the middle with two windows on either side of it. The curtains were drawn shut. The house is white.

Once inside you were in the living room. The walls were panted a bright yellow. To the right was a door there was another door that leads to a bedroom. Against the wall on the same side as the door was a couch. To the left was a chair with another across from it up against that wall. There was also a coffee table in the middle of the room. It was of hard wood with a dark finish on it. The chairs and couch were a soft pink and very comfortable to seat in. On the wall across from the couch is a fireplace with some picture on the mantle. The floor was a light hard wood and the curtain was the color as the wall.

The room behind the living room was the kitchen. The walls were white with a cow boarder going around the room half way down the walls. To the right of the doorway that leads into the kitchen was the refrigerator. Next to that was the stove. Then came a counter top with cabinets above it and below it.

Then there was the sink next with a cabinet below it. Across from the door was another one. This was a pantry that held food. It was big and deep. The angel that lives here kept all the cleaning supplies in here as well.

To the right of the door to the kitchen was another door. That door leads to a bathroom. That room was a soft pale blue. On the left side was a sink with a mirror above it and a cabinet with some counter space around it. Then the toilet with the paper toilet roll hanging on the side of the sink.

Across from the door was the tub. The tub was white hard porcelain and deep. Its shower curtain was the same color as the wall, a soft blue. It also had some shells on it. There were shells lining the back of the sink and a border around the top of the wall that showed different kinds of sea shells. Behind the door was the towel rack with a dark blue towel and matching wash cloth. They were plan. Nothing on them. Across from the toilet was a closet that held towels and wash clothes. Some of them had shells on them and some didn't but they were all dark blue.

The room, the bedroom that was next to the living room was a soft blue and soft yellow. The walls were a soft yellow while the floor was a deep and fluffy carpet and the color of soft blue. The curtains were a yellow as well and drawn shut.

There was a closet in the wall across from the window and a dresser of dark wood next to the door. There was a four post bed up against the window. The bed was made of the same dark wood as the dresser while the sheets were a soft blue. There was a canopy that hung around it. It started at the ceiling and flared out as it covered the bed. It was a deeper blue and was closed.

The angel in the bed started to move around as he started to wake up. He sat up and stretched his arms about his head as his wings stretched from his back some. He gave a small but cute yawn as he rub his eyes then smiled as he got up to start his day.

His wings were a beautiful white as was his hair. They were as white as the snow. As he open his eyes one could see that they were a deep chocolate brown color. He ware an off white night robe to bed. He went to his closet and found an outfit and then headed off to the bathroom to shower then dressed.

As he smiled at himself in the mirror in the bathroom after getting showered then dress he started to brush his hair. His skin was a pale but not sickly pale and was flawless and soft to the touch. He put his brush down as he looked himself over then turned to get some breakfast.

The clothes he now wear where you normal outfit for an angel. It was long and white. It came down to his bare feet like a long gown. There was a gold rope that tied around him at his waist and hung to the left side.

The angel sat down at his table after fixing himself a simple meal of eggs and toast. He was eating them as he thought of what he might do today when he heard a bird at his window. Getting up he walked over to and held out his hand. The bird moved to land on it and chirped. "I take Lady Christmas wants to see me?" The angel then asked as the bird chirped again.

The white hair angel just smiled at the bird and gave a nod. "Ok. Go tell Lady Christmas that I'll be there soon." He said with as smile as the bird turned and flew away. Ryou stood there watching for a moment or two before cleaning up his dishes then heading out wondering what Lady Christmas could want with him.

Ryou had never been a mission before and because he was little on the small side he didn't think anyone would want him for one. So he didn't think that Lady Christmas would request to see him for one. That had never entered his mind. He just shook his head as he walked outside.

Once outside and out of his yard he let his wings open and spread wide. He then let them flapped twice before taking to the air and heading towards were Lady Christmas' forest was and were she would be as well.

Ryou always loved flying and smiled as his wings took him to where was needed. He didn't have a care in the world no did he have a thought in his mind. He never knew a day when he couldn't fly and never thought of it. He figured he would always be able to.

As Ryou flew he couldn't know what fate would have in store for him. He didn't know of the dangers he would have to faceand over come on his first mission. The troubles he would come into. Or the fact that his heart would be on the line. That he, Ryou,would have to make a decision that would change not only his but one others life. If Ryou had known he may not have taken it.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas?….Love?….bah humbug

A/N Thanks to all that review my last chapter. Well not much more to say but on with the story.

Chapter 3

"So where are holding the party this year?" ask a small tri-colored hair boy that went by the name Yugi. He was seating next to a guy that looked like him but taller and a few other different. His name was Yami had an arm around the smaller one's waist as Yugi was snuggled close to him.

"It could be at our place. It's big enough." Came the voice that belongs to a blond boy named Joey. "But we had it there last year." his lover said. This was Kaiba. "But Seto. It's more then big enough." "Pup…" Kaiba said in a warning voice. Those two had been dating for a year now and were the first in the group to hook up.

"It's ok Joey. We can have at the game shop." Yami's said. "Yea. I'm sure Grandpa wont mind." said Yami's lover Yugi. Those two started dating around the same time as Joey and Kaiba just a month after them.

"Well I'd rather it be there then at my place." Said one of the sandy blonds. That was Marik. The spiky haired one was Malik. Malik nodded. "Ya don't want a repeat of what happen two years ago when Isis got to much egg nog." Everyone but Kaiba and Bakura laugh. Kaiba did smirk as Bakura let out a growl. "She does that again I'll hurt her worse." He warned the two sandy blond boys. Malik and Marik had only been dating for six months. They were the last in the group to hook up.

The white hair one, Bakura, didn't have anyone. Oh sure he dated in the past just hadn't found anyone like his friends found in each other. No one seems to be what he was looking for.

There were times when he wished he had someone like his friends did. But then he would shake his head and remind himself that love was a weakness and only fools fell for that kind of crap. Bakura wasn't a fool so he didn't think he would fall for crap like falling in love.

The gang hung out at the local burger joint for over an hour deciding where to have their annul Christmas party. Well they were Bakura more or less stay quite, not saying must of anything. Oh sure they'd ask him things but he gave quick answers, usually only one or two word answers.

More then ones he wonder why he was here with all the love birds. He then remember the times he would tell him he didn't feel like hanging out they would all end up at his house trying to 'cheer him up.' Like he need that crap in own home. Bakura just took a sip of his drink as he sat back listening.

After deciding to have it at the game shop the day of Christmas they all left to go home or shopping or what every they wanted to do. Bakura just went walking around. He didn't want to go home to his empty house. He didn't feel like being by himself at the moment.

The air outside was cold and you needed a heavy jacket or coat to stay warm. The ground was covered in snow. It was nasty looking snow. The kind were everyone had walked in it and the snow plows has pushed it on to the side of the road and looked more like slush then snow. It also looked kind of dirty from the cars that have drive by.

The sidewalks were crowd with people walking at a fast pace to and fro. In and out of stores. Carrying as many bas as they could. Some carrying more then they could. Yes everyone seemed to be busy buying for everyone else a gift knowing they get something in return.

Bakura sneered at this. He hate the idea of giving only to get something in returned. Or the fact how big time business profit off of it. He knew at one time Christmas had meant more but the real reason had been lost and redone by the way the world was today.

Bakura had been outside all day. Since the gang had broken up to home around noon. It was now starting to get dark and still Bakura didn't want to go home. By now he had walked all over town and was at the park. He walked in as most parents with their kids were leaving. So it put the time around four or five in the afternoon.

Bakura walked around the park until he found a bench to sit on that was away from everyone that was still in the park. He sat down and looked around. It was your normal city park. There were plenty of places for kids to play on. Swing sets, slides, monkey bars, marry-go-rounds, sandboxes and other things. There was a sidewalk that made its way around it with benches lining it. There were trees that dotted the place so that during the summer there was some shaded spots. But of course now they were bare and covered with snow.

Snow covered the ground that was usually green with the grass. The snow was the gross snow like everywhere in the city. It was more of slush then a fine powder and was brown from the mud instead of white. There were foot prints in it where people have walked or ran throw it. In Bakura's eyes it just looked gross.

Bakura sat on his bench and looked around but not seeing anything he cared to look at he just looked up to the sky. By now it was night and temperature was very cold. It was a clear night and one could see all the stars in the sky. As Bakura looked up he let out a sigh as for a moment he wished he had someone to share this with. He just shook his head as he looked forward again watching the happy couples walk around arm in arm with smiles on their faces seemly very happy. "Fools." Bakura mumbled as he watched them.

After being there for an hour or so Bakura got up. He walked out of the park with his hands in his pockets and his head was bowed a little as he walked home. He didn't watch were he was going or cared if he bumped into anyone. He was Bakura and he didn't give a rat ass about anyone or anything besides himself.

It didn't take long for him to make it home. It was in a nice upper middle class neighborhood. The house looked all the same on the outside. Two story white houses. They had front porches with stairs that lead up to them with sidewalks that lead from them to the gate in the middle of the white picked fences.

The front yard was divided into two because of the sidewalk. The sidewalk was made of large stones and the yard was always very green. Or seeing how it was winter most of them had snowmen in there front yards and some kind of Christmas decorations in and around them.

The front porch had columns in each corner and two in the doorway. There was a railing running all the way around it. Bakura's was the only house whose front porch was painted black. Floor, columns, railings, ceiling all of it. Even the swing was black.

Like all the other houses in the neighborhood, the door was in the middle with windows on either side of it. The curtains weredrawn shut. As Bakura pushed the gate open and walked throw the snow on his sidewalk he started to think again. No he didn't shovel it like everyone else did. He just didn't care enough to. He stopped at the stairs and looked at his house and let out a sigh."Maybe having someone wouldn't be so bad." He just shook his head again as he walked up the short stairs then across his porch. He pulled the keys from his pocket, found the right one, put in the key hole, turned and walked in. He then got a feeling that something new was about to happen but shook the feeling away as he closed the door. After all what could happen to change Bakura's life?


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas?….Love?….bah humbug

A/N Thanks to all that review my last chapter. Well not much more to say but on with the story.

Chapter 4

Once Ryo got to the forest he landed. Folding his wings he started to walk in and over to Lady Christmas. It didn't take long for him to find the Lady. She was still setting by the frozen lake when Ryou walked up. "You wanted to see me Lady Christmas?"

"Yes. I have a mission for you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" Ryou then asked. He was so happy…excited even that someone wanted him for a mission and was going on one. It was even more exciting that Lady Christmas wanted him to go on one. "You are going down to Earth to help a young man learn the meaning of love and Christmas. But you only have until the last stroke of midnight on Christmas night." She told him.

She then looked to the lake as it started to shimmer again. Ryou turned to look at it as well. This time it shows the white haired teen walking around the mall. He didn't have any bags or looked like he had been shopping at all. He looked kind of lost and sad. Like he lost someone near to him. Ryou also noticed that him and the teen had some of the same looks like the same white hair and were about the same height. He then noticed the different. The white hair on the human was spikier and his eyes were more narrowed and were a rusty red color.

Ryou then looked up at Lady Christmas. "I take it his is my mission." She nodded a yes. "His name is Bakura Yuki and he doesn't believe in love or Christmas. I want you to go down there and help him. But you must return when I said. Also you mustn't be found out by him or anyone else. If you are you will be summon back." Ryou gave a nod to this. "I understand Lady Christmas. When do I leave and how long do I have?"

"Now and until Christmas night which is in three weeks. Don't forget to keep your wings hidden at all times." Ryou nodded as he took to the air for the last time for the next three weeks.

Ryou flew down from the heavens and looked for a place to land. As he flew he smiled as he watched the humans. He knew he only had three weeks and needed to work fast. He didn't think it would be too hard. Little did he know just how hard it would really be.

Ryou found a clearing that no was in or around as he landed. He folded his wings into his back and made sure they were hidden. He then blinked as he realized how cold it really was on Earth. He wrapped his arms around him and tries to warm himself up as he wished he had his wings to wrap up in to stay warm.

Ryou walked out of the clearing to find himself in the city park. It was around six in the morning. The sun was just starting to rise so there weren't a lot of people out. Ryou looked and watched the ones he did see to see what kind of clothes they wear that way when he can get some he knew what was in style so he wouldn't stick out. He was still in his angel outfit that was thin so it held no warm for him and his feet were still bare. He let out a sigh as he started to walk again. His bare feet were getting really cold as he kept walking in the snow.

By an hour later Ryou was shriving, frost bitten and getting sleepy. He need to find Bakura and soon. Or maybe one of his friends. Luck seems to be on his side as the smaller of the two tri-color haired teens came walking by. Now all Ryou had to do was find away to get the teen to invite him home.

Just as the teen was about to walk by Ryou let out a sneeze. "Bless you." the teen said as he stopped and looked to see who sneezed. Ryou watched him as he blinked. "You look half way frozen. Don't you have a place to go?"

"No. I don't."

"Well why don't you come to my place. It's to cold for you to stay out here and dressed like that."

"Are you…..a…a…achoo….you sure?"

"Yes. It's not that far." The teen said as he took his hand and started to walk off with him. "Besides it's only my boyfriend, Yami, staying with me. Normally my grandpa would be there as well but his gone. When to Egypt with a friend." Ryou gave a nod to this. "Thanks. By the way my name is Ryou."

"The name is Yugi. Yugi Muto." The teen now named Yugi said.

The two talked about anything and everything as they walked. Ryou was learning a lot about humans and more importantly about Bakura. Before long the two were standing outside what Yugi called a game shop. He said it belong to his grandpa and sold a lot of different games. Ryou just looked at it before Yugi smiled and invited him in. "Come on in. It's warmer. Trust me on that one." Ryou just smiled as the two walked in.

Once inside Ryou couldn't help but smile at how warm it felt inside. Yugi took him upstairs to were the living area was. In the living room sat a taller version of Yugi. "Yami. Meet Ryou. Ryou meet Yami." Yami got up and walked over to Ryou and shook his hand. "Hello Ryou. Nice to meet you."

"Hello and nice to meet you, Yami." Yami then blinked as he realized how cold Ryou's hand felt and how cold he looked. Ryou was still shriving. "Yugi why don't you take him to the bathroom and I'll found him something better and warmer to wear." Yugi nodded. "Come this way Ryou." Yugi said smiling at him. Ryou couldn't help but follow and smile back. So far he was liking these two.

Thirty minutes later found Ryou soaking in a nice warm bath. He let out a sigh of bliss at how arm he was now. As Ryou sat there he started to think of his mission. From the way Yugi talk it maybe harder then he had first thought. "I've only got three weeks then I have to go back." Ryou said as he looked up at hearing a knock. "Yes?"

"You ok Ryou? Do you need anything?"

"No. But thank you all the same."

"Ok." The voice said. Ryou though it was Yugi's but he wasn't sure. Think he had stayed in the tub to long Ryou got out, dry off and put on the outfit Yami had gotten for him. There were boxers that were light blue, blue jeans that hugged him just right and a white normal shirt with nothing on it.

Ryou then walked into the living room to see no in it. Hearing voice coming from the kitchen he followed them into it. He stood in the doorway as he watched the two humans. They were having a small food fight while laughing at each other. Ryou couldn't help the small chuckled that escaped his lips as a small spread across them. When he did the two stopped as they turned and looked at him. Before Ryou knew what was going on he got hit in the face with some cookie dough. That started an all out food war.

An hour and one very messy kitchen later the three were sitting covered in flour, sugar, dough, whip cream and other stuff. Ryou laugh as he looked at the other two. "You two look a mess." He said with a huge grin. "Oh and you look any better?" Came Yami replay. Yugi just grin as he then sighed. "You two take turns showing off and I'll clean up."

"I can if you want."

"No, Ryou. You're our guess you shouldn't have to."

"I don't mind."

"Well I do so your not."

"How about we all clean then take turns." Came Yami's voice as he saw that those to might end up fighting about who would clean. The two looked at him then nodded in agreement.

An hour and another bath later the three were done cleaning and sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Ryou just smiled as he sat there eating, chatting and watching the humans. Ryou knew he was doing this a lot but it had been a fun past time thing for him. He would set up in heaven with Lady Christmas at times just watching the humans as they went about there daily lives. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Yugi's voice. "So where are you from?"

"Out of town."

"Yes I figured that with the way you were dress but where?"

"Um…." Ryou was saved from having to lie by a knocked on the front door. Ryou blinked as he watch Yami get up and go answer it. A few moments later Yami came walking in with some of their friends behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas?….Love?….bah humbug

A/N I'm back to this one. I've put my Halloween story on hold until next year. I'm hoping that by the time Christmas comes around this year to have it done. I hope you like this new chapter and please send reviews. I really do like them. They make me smile.

Don't own anything. All for fun.

Chapter 5

Ryou walked into the living room with Yami and his small love, Yugi. Yami open the door to see the gang there. After stepping to the side to let them all in they all sat around in the living room.

Ryou, who was sitting in a chair, blinked as he watched them all come in. All but Kaiba. It would seem he had work to do and from the way the other were talking these seem to be normal for him.

Ryou then smile as he saw who was last to come in. It was the white haired albino that he was signed to. His mission, Bakura. 'I have three weeks. Need to get to work.' Ryou thought to himself as they all sat around and started to talk.

Ryou sat quietly as he watched them and listen to them until they all stopped when they heard Bakura growl as they all looked at him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me." Bakura said as Ryou gave him a shocked look for his choice of words. "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Ryou. It would seem my new friends, Yami and Yugi, forgot to introduce me in all the excitement." Ryou said as both Yami and Yugi blushed a bit at this.

Bakura, who was sitting in the other chair across from Ryou, just kept on glaring at the new kid as everyone seem to jump him with questions and introducing who they were. It seems that Ryou was able to answer just about all of them but were he was from. Ryou just kept on saying that he was from out of town or some place far away from here. For Bakura this peaked his curiosity but Bakura made sure no saw this.

It was about an hour later when Ryou saw that his mission had gone outside. This was the opportunity the small angel had been waiting for. Making his way throw the small crowd of teens in the living room to the back door, Ryou walked outside as he saw the albino standing out there with his hands in his coat pocket.

"May I join you outside?" Ryou asked as he slowly made his way outside to stand next to Bakura. Bakura just gave him a sideways glance followed by a shrug. "It's a free world." He said as he went back to looking up at the sky as it started to snow. Ryou just moved forward and stood next to Bakura as he looked up at the snow then turned and smiled at the human that looked so much like him. "Your Bakura right?" Ryou then asked to try and break the ice but failed. All Ryou got out of him was a nod, that was it.

About twenty minutes later found a very frustrated angel and a smirking human. It would seem that the small angel was trying just about every question he knew in the book to get the teen to open up to him but it wasn't working. All Bakura would do is either nod or shake his head and if he had to speak give short, to the point answers. Nothing more.

Just as Ryou was about to open his mouth to say something else Bakura turned and stopped with a look. "Ok what do you want?" Bakura asked as Ryou just smiled. "I want to be your friend." Ryou said as Bakura just rolled his eyes. "I have enough of those."

Ryou just turned and looked to the snow as he shook his head no at that statement. "No. You can never have enough friends." He said as he looked up to the sky. "The more friends one make the more one will feel loved." Ryou said as he heard Bakura chuckle. "Ya and I'm sure everyone has a true love out there. Please I've hard it all before from the shrimp so I don't need you telling me this." Bakura said as Ryou just smiled at him. "Its true." was all Ryou said looked back up.

Bakura just looked at his small look-a-like as he shook his head. He wasn't sure what was up with this guy but that was something Bakura was going to find out. No one could be as innocent as this guy seem to be. No one.

It was now starting to get dark out when they turned as the door open up to see Yami sticking his head out. "Come on in you two and Bakura you're staying for dinner so I don't want to hear it." Yami said as moved his head back in as Bakura just rolled his eyes as Ryou looked up at him. "I take it you don't like staying for dinner?" He asked as Bakura shook his head. "No. Its not that it's just sometimes I wish they would just ask me instead of demanding I stay. It makes me want to just turn around and leave." Bakura said as Ryou giggled a bit. Bakura blinked at this but then smiled a small smile. It would seem his look-a-like was not only cute but had a sweet sounding laugh. 'Man I'm starting to think like them. I need new friends.' Bakura thought with a shake of his head as they walked inside.

It was now three days later. These meant that Ryou only had two and half weeks left to get Bakura to open up and see the true meaning behind love and Christmas. Ryou was finding it very to get Bakura to open his mouth and talk let alone open up to him. But Ryou decided to try something new. Ryou was going to get one of Bakura's two best friends to tell him something about his life. Thus that is why Ryou was right now out with Malik at the mall shopping.

Luckily Malik said he would pay for everything seeing how Ryou had no money to speak of. They went all over the mall buying gifts for everyone but Bakura and Malik himself. "Ok that's everyone but Bakura." Ryou said as Malik pouted. "And me." He said as Ryou just chuckled. "I'll have to come with someone else to get your gift." Ryou said as Malik pouted even more. "Then how am I to know before Christmas?" He asked as Ryou just started to laugh. "Your not."

The two kept on walking as they end up seeing a store that sold what looked like ancient Egyptian artifacts. The two walked in and looked around. Something in this store told the small angel he would be able to find something for his mission but he wasn't sure as of yet.

"Come on Ry. We aren't going to find anything in for anyone." Malik said after about 10 minutes of looking around and seeming to get board as Ryou sighed. "I guess you're…" Ryou then stopped as he saw something shin in the light from the corner of his left eye as he turn and walked to the counter as he looked in.

Ryou smiled at what he saw and called Malik over as they both looked at it then at each other smiling as Ryou looked up at the owner of the store. "I'll take that." Ryou said grinning.

"Wow Ryou you lucked out." Malik said. The two were outside the mall heading for the car with all there bags in hand. It looked like they hit just about ever store in the mall. "I know. I just hope Bakura will like it." Ryou said as they near the car. Luckily Malik had thought to bring his car for a trip to the mall as he popped the trunk. "Oh I'm sure he'll love it Ry. It just up Kura's ally." Malik said as Ryou helped put some of the back in the trunk while the rest had to go in the backseat of the car.

"You think so?" Ryou asked as they got into the front seat, buckle up as Malik start the car and pull out of the parking spot. "Sure. Bakura is into thinks like that."

Ryou looked out the window as he smiled then turned to Malik as they got out of the parking lot and on to the busy streets to head back to the game shop were Ryou was staying. "Malik can you tell me anything about Bakura. I mean he hadn't told me anything."

"Why?"

"I want to get to know. He…he seems like an interesting guy."

"Well he is but I don't know. I mean he doesn't like people knowing about his past."

"Why not?"

"Because of what he went throw. The only reason I and Marik know is because we grow up with him. In some ways Bakura is like our brother."

"Oh. I understand why you don't want to tell." Ryou said as he looked out the window again. Ryou was really hoping that Malik would tell but it looked like he would have to go about getting in the information another way.

Ryou needed the information so he would know what kind of person to find for Bakura so he could see how real love was and how much one would need it and to see the true meaning of Christmas.

"I guess I can tell you. You seem like the kind of guy that wouldn't hurt him with the information." Malik said after a few moments of neither saying anything.

Ryou turned and listen as Malik started to speak. "You have to understand one thing. Bakura is not who he seems to be. His not as tough as he let everyone thinks he is. His just been throw a hell of lot, more then one should have to go throw and it's made him who he is today." Malik started.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas?….Love?….bah humbug

A/N I hope you like this new chapter and please send reviews. I really do like them. They make me smile. Thanks to everyone that did review the last chapter.

Don't own anything. All for fun.

Chapter 6

Malik came to a stop sign as he turned and looked at Ryou. "Like I said, I only know these events because I went throw them with Bakura and you can never tell him that I told you." Ryou gave a nod as Malik turned to look to the road again as he started to drive again.

"As you can guess Bakura wasn't always this way. When he was younger he was a sweet and innocent little boy. He was always running around and causing his mom trouble. But the good kind. The kind that most happy kids cause there parents."

"Bakura even used to smile, a lot. Well until his mother was raped and killed in front of him. That was the start." Malik said with a sigh. "Granted I did not see it but I was there when he told me and Marik."

Ryou let out a gasp at what he heard. His eyes went wide as his hands flew to his mouth. "That is horrible." Ryou said as he lowered his hands back to his lap. "For one human to do that to another human and to do that in front of a small innocent child."

Malik just blinked at what Ryou said. It wasn't what he said but how he said that caused Malik to blink with confusion. Malik then shook his head and pushed those thought to side.

"Like I said that was only the start of it." Malik said as flashes from his childhood flashed before his eyes as different memories of what Bakura had to go throw was replayed.

"We did have lots of fun. After his mother's death my family adopted him and for a while it seem like everything was going on. That was until the age of twelve."

"What what happen then?"

"His father showed up." Malik said in a voice full of hate and the word father was spit out like it was poison on his tongue. "What is wrong with the father showing up?"

"If you knew what his father was like then you would know why having the man around is not good for Bakura. Never has been and never will be." Malik said as his eyes narrowed into small slit before shaking his head and smiled again.

Ryou just watched him for a while as the two didn't say anything. Malik was the one to start talking again but had changed the subject to something else. Something happier. Something along the lines of why they were out and all the stuff they had gotten for there friends. "Bakura will love your gift Ry. I just know he is." Malik had said at one point as Ryou just blushed a bit over that. "I hope so. It just seems to call out his name. Like it should be his."

The two kept on talking like this the rest of the way back to the game shop as Ryou kept wondering what had happen to Bakura at the age of twelve and why it had to involved his father. Also could a father be as bad as Malik was making Bakura's out to be? Wasn't a father a man that was to support his family and make his child feel loved and special? A father wasn't someone that was to mean and hateful. That was not what a father was for or at lest this is what the small angel believed in.

As the two were talking Malik started to really wonder where this Ryou kid was really from. He did talk different then most teens he knew and was very polite. Not even the shrimp and his boyfriend were as polite as Ryou was.

There was also the way he talks. It wasn't what he said but the way he would say things that was making Malik start to wonder. Was this kid really called Ryou? Where was he from and why would he not tell them? Was he in some kind of trouble? Would the rest of them be in trouble for knowing him? These and others like them were running throw Malik's mind but could not just bring himself to ask Ryou these questions. For now they would stay in Malik's head as he watched him.

After a while they made it back to the game shop, where Ryou was living with Yami and Yugi. Malik helped Ryou carry his bags into the house and up into the room that Ryou was sleeping in. Once that was done Ryou walked Malik back to his car.

"Thank you for taking me shopping. I had a wonderful time and hope to do it again sometime." Ryou said with a bow.

Malik just blinked at this as he gave a nervous smile. "Um…sure. No problem. Anytime." Malik said before getting into his car and starting it up. "Oh and I'll talk to Marik about taking you shopping tomorrow and I'll make sure that he knows to behave himself." Malik said with a smile before driving off.

Ryou stood there wondering what Malik meant by that. 'Marik isn't that bad. Is he?' Ryou thought as he turned and went inside.

While Ryou was up in his room wrapping the gifts he started to wonder again about what happen to Bakura at the age of twelve as he let out a sigh. He really needed to get into Bakura's head. He needs to know what his mission found attractive so he could find him the one person that was his true love. If he could show him that everyone needed love then what Christmas was all about would just show itself. Ryou just shook his head as he wrapped Bakura's gift. 'Maybe I get Marik to tell me tomorrow. I'm sure he will.' Ryou thought with a smile.

The next day Yami opens the door to see Marik there. "Is Ry ready?" He asked as Yami gave a nod and called out Ryou's name.  
Ryou came walking down the stairs as he smiled at Marik. "Ready?" Marik asked as Ryou just nodded. "Yep." He said as he put his shoes and coat on. "I hope you have some ideas as to what I can get Malik. I'm not really sure." Ryou said as Marik just smiled. "Oh I know the perfect place to get his gift." He said.

Ryou just smiled then stopped in his tracks as he saw what they would be riding on. "Um…were is the car?" Ryou asked as Marik got on the bike and gave him a confused look. "Car?" he asked as Yugi shook his head from the doorway. "He doesn't drive a car." Yugi said as Ryou just slowly walked up to the bike then got on.

After Marik put a helmet on Ryou he started it up. This caused Ryou to eep as he wrapped his arms around Marik's waist tighter and close his eyes shut tight. Marik just chuckled before taking off.

Yami and Yugi watched from the door way as they both sighed. "I hope he brings Ryou back in one piece." Yugi said as Yami looked down at him. "I hope he just brings him back."

It was a shot drive later that Marik pulled the bike into a parking spot and turned it off. Ryou slowly peeled himself away from Marik as he sat there shaking and not from the cold. "You ok Ry?" Marik asked as he titled his head to the side a bit as Ryou just nodded. "Ya. Not use to riding on these." Ryou said as he took the helmet off and put in on the handlebars. Marik just smiled as he did the same. "You'll get use to it." He said grinning.

Once the two walked into the store they looked around for a bit as Marik then looked at Ryou. "Malik said you shopped for everyone but him yesterday." Ryou just gave a nod. "That's right. I need to shop for him but not sure what to get. I do have a few ideas." Ryou said as they started to walk around.

"I know the best store to shop for him. It's our favorite store." He said as Ryou just watched him. "Ok. What store is that?" He asked. "It's just down here." Marik said as he more or less pulled Ryou towards the store.

"Spencer's Gifts?" Ryou asked as he looked into the store. What he saw right at the front made him blush as he then looked to Marik. "Are you sure this is the best place for me to buy him a gift?"

Marik just grinned before pulling Ryou into the store. "We love this store." He said looking at Ryou. "You will too."

Once Ryou was able to pull Marik out of there, Ryou wasn't sure if his blush would ever go away. "Marik. This is not a gift I would give Malik. It's a gift you would give him. At home."

"But Ry….I already got him tons of gifts and I know he's really wanted that one." Marik said in a whinny voice. "Oh please just give it to him." Marik then beg as Ryou just sighed. "No. It's going to be from you to Malik." Ryou said as he shook his head as he looked around again.

"How about that store. I'm sure he likes music." Ryou said as Marik seem to perk up. "Oh I know the best cd to get him." He said as he grabbed Ryou's hand and dragged him into the music store.

It was now a few hours later that the two were heading outside the mall to go home. Ryou had gotten Malik a cd that Marik said Malik would love and had been wanting for a while now. Ryou was also able to talk Marik into take the other 'gift' home with him and giving it Malik himself.

As the two got on and put there helmets back on. When Marik started the bike up Ryou wrapped his arms around Marik's waist tightly as he eeped and squeezed his eyes shut, again. The bike still scared him and he still did not trust him. This also made it hard for him to ask Marik any question. Ryou didn't think that Marik would be able to hear him over the roar of the bike.

'I'll just ask them both some other time. I just hope I don't run out of time.' Ryou thought as he felt Marik drive them both to the game shop.

A/N I know I normal don't put this at the end but I just want to let you all that Bakura will show up in the next chapter. I wanted to give you all a taste of what Bakura's life was like. I hope you all like this chapter and please don't forget to review it for me. Makes me very happy.

See ya next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas?….Love?….bah humbug

A/N I hope you like this new chapter and please send reviews. I really do like them. They make me smile. Thanks to everyone that did review the last chapter. Also this chapter I think is one of my longest ones I have written, at lest for this story anyways. Also there will be one more chapter after this one. I hope you like this one.

Don't own anything. All for fun.

Chapter 7

It was now two days later. This means that Ryou only had a week left. Ryou was slowly running out of time.

Ryou sat in his room on his bed thinking about what he had learned about Bakura from Marik and Malik. It was kind of unsettling what he had learned.

Ryou had invited the two over while Yami and Yugi were out and Bakura had been busy with his job. This way Ryou knew he would get the information he needed out of them. If you know someone's past then you can help them with their future.

It had taken a lot of questions but Ryou had gotten somewhat of an answers out of them. It was a shocker to learn everything he had learned.

As the two told the story of Bakura's life it turned out that Bakura's father had been the one to rape and kill Bakura's mother in front of Bakura as a small child. When he got done with the mother he just up and left the child. If it had not been for the Isthars who know what would have happen to Bakura.

Ryou just sighed as he shook his head a bit before remember the rest of what they had said. It would seem that at the age of twelve his father had come back and ripped Bakura from the Isthars' place.

_"And we were doing so much good to. He was starting to smile and acted like he used to before his mother's death. If he hadn't been for his father then Bakura would have been different today."_ Ryou remembers Malik saying.

_"Then his father shows up and taken him off to who knows were for over year. We didn't see him at all. We couldn't find him anywhere. He was never at school and when went to his hold house it was empty. You could tell no one had lived there in years." _Marik then had added.

Ryou lean back on the bed as he closed his eyes and remember the rest of what the two had said. It would seem that when Bakura had shown up it was out of the blue. There was no word from him for over a year then just showed up one day. Yes he was beaten up and broken but at lest he had returned to them. As far as Ryou knows that was the last they ever heard from Bakura's father. 'I hope he never returns to Bakura's life. His not a good father.' Ryou said with a sigh.

After a while Ryou got up and thought. "Well now that I know what happen to him in the past I need to find out what he looks for in a girl or even boyfriend. It'll have to be someone that can deal with that kind of past. So the person will have to be strong and kind at the same time." Ryou said to himself as he got himself ready. "Need to talk to Bakura. He will be able to tell me what he looks for." Ryou then said smiling as he headed out.

Ryou knew where Bakura worked. It was a store in the mall called 'Hot Topics'. Granted Ryou had never been in the store or really seen the store. He was always looking around at the different stores. Since he hadn't been in the store he didn't know what kind of store it was. All he knew was that Bakura work there.

It didn't take him long to walk to the mall and once in there he stopped and looked around before heading in one direction. As he walked around and was looking for the store he did some window shopping as well. It was fun coming here by himself. Yes he had fun with his friends but he was also having fun by himself.  
After about 20 minutes of walking Ryou find the store. It wasn't what he thought it would be. Ryou wasn't sure what he thought it would be but didn't think this is what the store would be.

For Ryou it was to dark and to goth for his taste. He just did not like the store. He just stood there looking at it and wonder who would want to work in a store like that.

As Ryou stood there starring at the story he heard Bakura's voice call to someone and say something before he walked out and the two were looking at each other.

Bakura had just helped the last customer before yelling at someone to take over for him. "I'm going to lunch." He said as the other person just nod and said ok.  
Bakura walked outside the store to see Ryou standing there just starring at the store. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked.

That had caused Ryou to snap out of his trance like state as he blinked his eyes then smiled at Bakura. "I'm came looking for you." he said. Bakura just rolled his eyes. "Well come on. I'll buy you lunch." He said.

After the two got there lunches they sat down and started to eat. "You said you were looking for me, why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"What you look for in a girl?"

"A girl?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not into girls." he then simply stated.

"Oh ok. Then a boy."

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Oh no you don't."

"What?"

"You're not playing matchmaker with me."

"Pardon?"

"Matchmaker. You're not playing that with me. I get enough of it with Marik and Malik."

"But you need someone."

"Like hell I do."

"But you do."

"Ryou just don't. If I wanted someone then I'll find him on my own." Bakura said as he got up, done eating. "I have to get back to work." Bakura said leaving a very frustrated angel to finish his meal. 'Well that was a waste of time.'

Ryou was one determine little angel. He wasn't going to give up. So instead of asking he decided to hang out with Bakura. Maybe this way he could figure out what the albino teen was looking for in a male lover.

This plan seems to be working. With each passing day Ryou seem to be getting closer and closer to the teen. They would hang out at game shop or go out. Bakura seem to be warming up to him and Ryou to him.

Ryou would also make sure to point out different guys to see if Bakura like what he saw and Bakura always find something wrong with who ever Ryou picked out. Ryou was just about the end of his ropes with this and wasn't sure what to do.

It was now four days until Christmas. Ryou and Bakura were out walking around as Ryou went into a deep thought. He couldn't seem to find anyone for Bakura and he didn't have much time left.

"Earth to Ryou. Come in Ryou." Ryou blinked as he heard this and saw some fingers snapping in front of his face. "Oh I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Ryou asked blinking and looking up at a Bakura.

"Ya I said you can stop playing matchmaker. I found someone." Bakura said with a smile. "Oh that's great." Ryou said smiling back.

The thing was, even if Ryou was smiling deep down he was hurt and he knew why. Ryou had fallen for Bakura. He had realized this yesterday when he was happy he couldn't find anyone Bakura. Ryou knew that this wasn't right. He knew that he couldn't stay with Bakura. That Bakura had to find a love but Ryou couldn't help how his heart felt.

"Ya. How about I show you." Bakura said as Ryou started to look around before he felt Bakura's hands on his side of his face making him look at him before he felt Bakura's lips on his.

Ryou was stunned, surprised, and happy all at the same time. Once getting over the shock of having his human's lips on his the small white haired angel started to kiss him back as he let his eyes flutter close as his arms wrapped around Bakura's neck.

The kissed lasted for a while before Bakura pulled away. The two needed air. "You." He said softly as Ryou smiled. "I pick you my sweet angel." He said as Ryou just smiled even more at this as he then lean in and started to kiss him again. Deep down Ryou knew he would have to leave this human in four days time but he was going to make the most out of what time he did have left.

Christmas came to fast for Ryou. Every one was at the Yami and Yugi's place for Christmas. The house was done up nicely in reds and greens. Once everyone showed up they passed out presents.

Bakura looked at his gifted he had gotten from Ryou. It was a small stainless steal dagger. The handle was out of wood with gold and jewels inter laid into the handle. It wasn't anything really fancy just a simple dagger but Bakura loved it more then anything because it was from Ryou.

"Thank you." Bakura said as he gave Ryou a kiss. "Here this is for you." He said as he smiled.

Ryou open up the small box to take out a simple gold necklace with a simple heart shape locket. Inside the lock was a picture of the two of them. The pictures had been taken at a photo booth a few days ago. Ryou smiled as he looked up at Bakura. "I love it." He said as he then gave Bakura a kiss. Bakura then took it from him as he put it around Ryou's neck as Ryou just smiled. Once he was done Ryou turned back around and kissed him again. "I love you." He said softly as Bakura said the same thing back to him.

After presents they sat around and ate the Christmas dinner. Everyone was having a good time. Everyone but Ryou. Ryou knew that all two soon he would have to leave the one he just said he love to.

After a while Ryou had slipped away from the group and went outside. Ryou knew that he had to get somewhere where no one would see him. As he walked he could tell that Bakura was following him and didn't care.

Bakura had seen Ryou walk away and outside. Wondering where he was going so late at night that Bakura had followed him. By the time Ryou had stopped it was around 11:30 pm and the two were in the park.

The park was empty with everyone home right now either getting ready for bed or still celebrating. Ryou kept on walking until they were in a part of the park that no one used.

"I'm glad you followed Bakura. Now I can say goodbye to you."

"Goodbye? What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"Home." was all Ryou said as he turned around and faced Bakura. As he stood there a bright flash of white light engulfed Ryou and when it faded it Ryou was still standing there but his clothes had turned back into his normal angelic robes and to large white wings were coming out of his back.

"I'm an angel Bakura. I was sent to help you find love and the true meaning of Christmas. I have done that. I helped you find love but in the wrong person. You were not suppose to fall for me nor was I for you." Ryou said as he walked towards him. His bear feet making footprints in the pure white snow.

"So your angel and now you have to what go back to heave or something?" Bakura asked as Ryou nodded. "Yes. At midnight." He said as he heard the clock's first bong of midnight hit.

"No! I won't let you go!" Bakura said as he held on to Ryou as Ryou snuggled into him a bit. "I have to." Ryou said softly as the second bong rang.

"But you're my angel. I won't let you go." Bakura said as he kissed his sweet small angel. The third bong rang.

Ryou kissed him back for all his was worth as the love the two felt for each other could be felt across the kiss. The fourth bong rang.

"I must go." Ryou said pulling away from the kiss. Bakura could see that Ryou was starting to fade and it was getting harder to feel his body next to his. The fifth bong rang.

Bakura let out a growl as he tries to tighten his hold on Ryou. "Damn it, no! I just find you! I just find love! I'm not going to let you go!" He growled out as the sixth bong rang.

Ryou just looked up at with eyes that were begging him to forgive him for this. "You must love. You must also remember this feeling and move on. You will find your true love one day." Ryou said as tear fell and the seventh bong ran.

"Why? Why should I move on when my one true love is being ripped from my arms? There is and there never will be anyone else but you Ryou. You are my sweet innocent angel and I will never let you go." Bakura said as crushed his lips against Ryou. The eight bong rang.

When the ninth bong rang Ryou started to fade a bit more. Bakura could hardly feel him and see him anymore. By the time the tenth bong rang he could not hear him anymore but could see him trying to say something. Bakura knew what he was saying. "Goodbye my sweet innocent angel. I will never forget you." Bakura said as the eleventh bong rang.

By the time the twelfth bong rang Ryou was gone. He was gone from Bakura's hold. Bakura just stood there for a moment looking down at the empty spot in his arms were an angel had been just moments ago. Where he had just tried to hold on to him as long as he could but was no longer there.

Bakura then looked up to the sky, up to heaven, as he watched the clear night sky full of starts sparkle back down at him. 'I know you can hear my thought my love. I promise you I will not forget you nor will I forget the lesson you taught me. I will remember this feeling, I will remember this love you showed me. I may not be able to find anyone new but I will love. I'll keep you in my heart were you will always belong. I love you my sweet innocent angel, Ryou.'

A/n Ok I'm sorry to leave this chapter like this but this is the longest chapter I think I have ever written. 12 pages on Microsoft works. 12 pages! That's a lot of me. Anyways….I will be writing up the last chapter soon. With the way I'm working not sure when that will be but I will have it sometime soon and if it's after Christmas then oh well but I will have it up. Ok now please review. It makes me very happy. Marry Christmas!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas?….Love?….bah humbug

A/N I hope you like this new chapter and please send reviews. I really do like them. They make me smile. Thanks to everyone that did review the last chapter. Ok this is the last chapter. I hope you like this one. I did not think it came out right and seem rushed but I do hope you like. Well on with the story.

Don't own anything. All for fun.

Chapter 8

It has been three years since that Christmas. Bakura has kept his promise to his sweet angel. He has kept love in his heart and has tried to move on. It had been hard for Bakura but he did tried to move on.

Bakura has had many dates with many different people but no one seem right to him. He didn't seem to be able to find someone to love. Bakura knew that no one would be able to take Ryou's place in his heart and that he could never love anyone like Ryou. Bakura just didn't think that he could never love again. Ryou had stolen his heart.

Christmas was here again. Unlike before, Bakura was nicer and a marry soul around Christmas. He was also kinder to his friends. Something that kind of crept Yugi out. Yami, Malik and Marik just figured that Bakura had lost his minds.

Bakura just seemed like a happier person since he meet Ryou. Something that Bakura would not change even if losing Ryou had hurt a lot. The memories Bakura has with Ryou are ones he would never forget.

Bakura was now standing were he stood every Christmas for the past three years. Bakura was standing were he had last seen, kissed and held his beloved angel. His arms were at his side with his hands in his pockets now but he just stood there looking forward before looking up at the night sky.

The night sky was just like it was when he lost his beloved sweet angel. It was clear and the stars were out. Bakura just looked up at the sky but not really seeing the stars. He was picturing his angel's face and how it always smiled.

'I'm trying to move on but I can't my sweet angel. I can't find another to love. When I fell for you, you were it. You stole my heart so there is no change for another. I wish I could have you back in my arms but I know that wish will never come true. I'll be back next year my sweet angel.' Bakura thought as he just lowered his head and walked away. Bakura missed his sweet angel.

Up in heaven, a lonely white haired angel sat on a cloud watching his love walk away from their spot.

The angel had white hair and doe brown eyes. His name was Ryou. This was the angel Bakura thought of a lot. The one he would talk to on midnight Christmas night.

Ryou let out a sigh as he watched. "You know it could not have worked back then. You were only down there for a mission. Once that mission was done you had to come home. There was no way for you to stay down there." A friend of Ryou's said.

This friend was another angel with blond messy hair and honey brown eyes. This angel had playfulness about him that remind a lot of angels of a puppy. That was why this angel's boyfriend called him pup a lot.

"I know Joey. It still hurts. I miss him and I know he misses me. I can see it in the way he walks and hear it in the way he talks. I just wish I could go down there and be with him." Ryou said with another sigh as he looked up at his friend as he then stood up.

After he complete that mission and had show Bakura what love was truly like, Ryou had been giving other mission. Mission that did send him to Earth but were never close to were Bakura lived. His missions were always far enough away from Bakura that Ryou would not go and see him.

"I've got to go Joey. Lady Christmas says she wants to see me." Ryou said as he unfolded his wings then took to the air not looking back at his friend. If Ryou had, he would have seen a smirking Joey.

Ryou had landed in Lady Christmas' forest and folded his wings into his back. The forest was the same. It never changed. The sounds and the smells were the same. Ryou walked on the freshly fallen snow as he walked to were Lady Christmas was.

Ryou came to the clearing where he saw Lady Christmas sitting on her log with her animals around her as normal. Ryou just smiled as he walked forward. "You wanted to see me my lady?" Ryou asked with a bow.

"Yes." Lady Christmas had said as she watched him and smiled. "It's about your first mission. It would seem that when you left all the work you had done was undone." She said.

Ryou just blinked at this. "I do not understand my lady. Bakura still holds love in his heart and understand the true meaning of Christmas now." Ryou said with confusion in his eyes and in his voice.

"Yes but he can not seem to find love again. It would seem that his heart will not let him after his love left him. I think it is time to send that love back to him. Don't you agree?" She asked as her smile grew some.

Ryou just stood there blinking for a moment or two before a smile grew on his face. "Yes my lady. I think we should." He said as he bounced on his feet a bit.

"Good but there are a few rules you must listen to or you will be pulled back and if you are you will not be allow back down again." She said with a serious look on her face.

"He may know about who you really are but he must not tell anyone else. You may live with him but you are to keep your self pure until after you two have wedded. You will live and age like a human. When he dies you will seem to have died as well. And one last thing. He has seen your true form so you may show him this form as often as you two wish but you may not do that in front of others. Do you think you can live with this rules?" She then asked.

"Yes my lady." Ryou said with a nod as he then watched her. "Then you may go small one. Make him happy and yourself." She said. Ryou just bowed again before flying off and heading to Earth.

Bakura was walking back to his house. It was early in the morning, almost one am. Bakura had his head down and his hands in his pocket. Bakura was a bit depressed but try to push it to the side. He had promised his angel he would always love. 'But that does not mean I have to always be fucking happy all the time.' Bakura thought to himself.

Bakura walked up his pathway and up the steps on to his porch just has he pulled his keys out but stopped and snapped his head up with wide eyes when he heard someone speak.

Ryou had flown to Earth and landed behind Bakura's house. After casting a spell to hide his wings and change his clothes, making sure no one saw him do this, Ryou walked around to the front of the house.  
Ryou knew that Bakura would be home soon as he just stood in front of his door. Ryou waited then smiled when he saw him walking down the side walk.

Ryou waited until Bakura was on the pouch before speaking. "Hello Bakura." Ryou said softly and with a smile.

Bakura blinked when he saw his angel standing there. "Ryou?" He asked not sure if he was just seeing things or if Ryou was really there.

When Ryou nodded his head Bakura just reached out and pulled Ryou close to him as he then lean in for a deep and very passionate kiss. When the two needed air and Bakura pulled away he smiled down at his sweet angel. "I'm never letting you go again Ryou. Never."

Ryou snuggled into Bakura's chest as he smiled then he looked up at him. "I'm never leaving you again Bakura. Never." Ryou said as he then lean up and kissed him again.

Bakura then pulled away as he smiled before unlocking the door to, now, their home and walk in with his angel just as it started to snow again.

THE END

A/N Ok there you all go. The last chapter to this story. I hope you all like it and please let me know in reviews. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to you all.


End file.
